No será en vano
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Fue en Londres, la última vez que Severus vio a Lily. Llovía y a ella se le notaba el embarazo en la felicidad de los ojos y lo redondo de su vientre. Brillaba. One shot.


Disclaimer: Absolutamente nada es mío.

No será en vano.

Lily va presurosa por las calles como siempre. Hoy lleva el cabello desordenado, unas ojeras marcadas y unos jeans que la ayudan a pasar desapercibida entre tanto muggle.

Severus la mira desde lejos, como lo hace todos los días desde que él ha elegido ir por la izquierda y ella ha seguido por la derecha.  
Se escuda en su túnica y se abre paso entre los muggles.

Hay algo en esa calle gris y atestada de gente de jueves en martes, que le llama la atención. La calle es de otoño con grietas, y está comenzando a llover. Ella brilla entre todos los demás, y Severus sabe que eso debe a que ella siempre ha sido especial. Ella es una bruja, claro, y por eso es superior; pero brilla incluso entre los suyos. Es Lily Evans y su luz.

Se le nota el embarazo en la felicidad de los ojos, en lo redondo de su vientre, en su andar como persona plena, en las manos que han de acariciar a ese niño que será lo mejor de ella y lo peor de Potter. Tiene las mejillas coloradas, al igual que la nariz que intenta ocultar tras su bufanda verde.

Y Severus nunca ha visto a una mujer más hermosa, ni más feliz. Pero su felicidad le duele.

Snape la sigue mientras ella avanza decidida y ajena. Tan ausente ella y tan ausente él, que le es fácil verla cargando sus libros de Hogwarts y abrirse paso por los corredores hasta su siguiente clase.

No hay libros. Lleva las manos vacías y bien enfundadas en su abrigo, porque hace frío y llueve en ese Londres que no sueña con magia.

Los muggles le huyen al agua como si fuera una peste, y no entienden –pero Severus tampoco– la magia de saltar en un charquito. Hay un niño de la otra calle que está saltando en los charquitos, y su madre –que ya lo ha visto– lo mira mal y lo regaña.

Severus también lo mira, y lo imagina un poco más alto y desgarbado, con el cabello negro y un buzo enorme, horrible, que nunca le ha gustado. Lo ve con ropa más grande y más sucia, y entonces se ve a sí mismo, y ve en esa mujer a su madre.

Su madre, mujer condenada donde las haya. Nadie nunca nadie ha gritado tanto ni tan fuerte como ella en una sola tarde.

Lily se ha perdido de vista, y Severus, preocupado, se apresura a doblar en la siguiente esquina. La ha perdido. La ha perdido otra vez. De nuevo.

Dobla en una esquina y allí está ella, recargada contra la pared, con una sonrisa tan Sirius Black que a Snape le duele en el alma, y quiere gritarle y llorar que _basta, Lily, _porque no es justo. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron Potter y Black a entrometerse entre él, entre ella, entre ambos? ¿Dónde ha quedado toda esa mierda de la amistad irrompible, irremplazable y para siempre? ¿Dónde las sonrisas cómplices, los leer juntos algún libro de esos que le gustan a ella y que a él nunca le han agradado?

La eternidad se reduce a ¿cuántos años? ¿Seis?

– ¿Puedo preguntar el excelente motivo que justifique que me persigas por medio Londres? –inquiere ella. Y joder, habla como Potter.

La mira y no puede creer que esté ocurriendo, no puede creer que esa Lily sea su Lily. Y es que no, no es; esa de ahí es la Lily que James Potter le ha quitado. Una Lily nueva a partir de James Potter.

–Quiero advertirte, Lily.

–Evans, Snape. Evans.

La mira con furia, porque no puede creerlo. ¡Desde los columpios! ¡La conoce desde los columpios! ¡Siempre ha estado ahí para ella! fue el primero en hablarle de los dementores, en consolarla cuando creyó que acabaría en Azkaban por hacer magia accidental, en oírla cuando sollozaba porque _Tuney me ha dicho cosas horribles._

Potter no sabe nada de eso, claro, porque Potter tiene una vida maravillosa; con Potter todo es maravilloso.

–Podrías haberme dicho eso cinco calles atrás –le dice con frialdad –, Severus –se apresura a agregar, como si estuviera obligada a decirlo para no callar. Es ese ahora o nunca que a Snape le recuerda a esa muchachita que se lanzaba del columpio para flotar en el aire antes de tocar el suelo.

Su nombre en labios de Lily siempre ha sido dulce.

Es como si de pronto entendiera la derrota, porque su nombre no le significa nada cuando no es ella quien lo pronuncia. Nadie nunca lo ha llamado _así_, como lo llama ella. Su madre nunca lo ha llamado así. Las oportunidades jamás lo han llamado así.

Londres puede resumirse en la amargura que desciende por la garganta de Snape. Pero Severus (y Londres también) siempre ha sido un poco amargo, ha de admitir.

–Ten cuidado, Lily.

–Eva--

– ¡Y un cuerno! Eres Lily desde la primera vez y lo seguirás siendo hasta que...hasta que…

– ¿Hasta que mueras tú o hasta que muera yo?

–Hasta que muera yo. Lily…no lo vale, no mueras.

Y ella vuelve a mirarlo como mira Sirius, como mira Regulus, como miran todos aquellos que saben de lo que hablan cuando dicen _guerra, _y Severus se siente de pronto minúsculo a su lado.

Una de sus manos va a descansar sobre su vientre, él la mira y traga en seco: nunca ha sido ni será más consciente que en ese momento, de que la pelota de su vientre es un _algo_ que ella ama. Ella ha elegido morir por _eso_.

– ¿Eso es todo? –le exige.

Él asiente, miserable, patético, incapaz de añadir palabra, aunque ha dejado olvidado su orgullo en alguna esquina mojada, para rogarle a la única mujer que ama, que ha amado y que va a amar, por su vida.

–Lily…no mueras en vano.

–No, Severus, no será en vano –le dice.

Se marcha, y Snape la mira, porque sabe que no la volverá a ver. Que nunca va a volver.

Algo se rompe adentro suyo y destruido, Snape se mimetiza en ese Londres muggle que llora. El cabello pelirrojo de _esa_ mujer, brilla otra vez entre tanto gris.

Pero Severus no entiende ese amor por el que la gente muere.

…

_Bueno, eso. xD_

_Técnicamente iba a ser un poquito más largo, algo de la primera guerra con vistas de los Merodeadores también, pero tengo ya dos longfics y no quería meterme de lleno con un proyecto (porque me conozco y sé que empieza siendo algo chiquito y acaba tamaño familia)._

_Snape nunca ha sido un personaje que me gustara mucho, pero ya ven…_

_Si llegaste hasta acá y no me dejás un review, Lily se va a morir triste ¬¬_

_xD_


End file.
